I Can't Break It To My Heart
by Lady Lucius Malfoy
Summary: Hermione's point of view of her Love and what went wrong, based on a song by Delta Goodrem.


If it's ok I'll leave the bedlight on

Authors Note: Hey everyone this is my first story this story is all in Hermione Point of View.

Please be nice in reviewing lol.

**I Can't Break It To My Heart**

_**If it's ok I'll leave the bedlight on  
And place your water glass where it belongs  
And if it's alright  
I'll lie awake at night  
Pretending I am curled up at your side. **_

It was weird, we were perfect you and me. I don't know when everything changed one second we were fine and then something changed and you were gone. Shaking my head I have to try to get him out of my mind, I walked into the bathroom but something catches my eyes, it's my appearance. Red puffy eyes stare back at me, my hair wild from lack of care. Picking up my brush I start to brush out the curls, knot after knot slowly my hair is untangled and somewhat presentable.

_**  
See I'm circling in these patterns  
Living out of memories  
I'm still a long way from accepting it  
That there's just no you and me **_

I went back to the room noticing it's a mess, sighing I start to clean it up and packing everything back up. It was just 2 days ago that you came and picked up your things and left me staring in a blank space where your clothes were. He didn't even look in my eyes, no words were spoken between us. I don't even think he cared, at what this was doing to me. The room doesn't feel right anymore it's bare and quiet, my possessions look odd without yours next to mine. In the corner of the room I found the picture we took of us after you told me you loved me for the first time._**  
**_

_**  
But if I still believe you love me  
Maybe I'll survive  
So I tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times.  
And if its alright I'll still be loving you  
Cause I cant break it to my heart  
**_

(FLASHBACK)

7:09pm

"Shit. I can't believe I'm running late." Hermione said to herself while rushing to get dressed.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror she checks her hair and her dress making sure she looks perfect for the evening. Checking again in the mirror nodding to herself she thinks of her meeting place and with a click she is gone.

Walking faster than normal I made it to the restaurant, before entering I tried to calm my breathing and then slowly entering the restaurant. Looking around trying to find my dinner partner, once stopping him I start to walk towards him.

_**Is it just me  
Did I commit a crime?  
I won't believe that loving you  
Is just a waste of time**_

Stopping at the table he looks up and stares at her, standing up and walks towards her and pushes out the chair for her to sit. I thank him and sit down and wait for him to return to his seat.

"Sorry I'm late, the meeting went behind of schedule and I couldn't leave until it was over" I said.

"Its fine, nothing to worry about" his deep voice says and a smirk appears at the corner of his mouth.

The meal comes and goes and soon they are both leaving the restaurant hand in hand walking down to the nearest park.

"That was a wonderful dinner, the wine was just delicious, don't you think?" I asked my dinner partner.

"It was wonderful the food and company" He looks at me making me blush, he notices and once again smirks.

"But tonight wasn't just to go out to dinner" he finishes and stops walking.

I stop walking and turn around to look at him with a confused look on my face.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He laughs and moves towards me and puts his hands on me face stoking one side of my cheek. Slowly moving his head towards her and kisses me.

_**Was it in my head  
Leading into things you never said  
Cause I still don't have the answers  
To why we couldn't work it out  
I want to think it's something that I did  
So I can turn it back around. **_

"I just wanted to say something to you" he replies.

Moving so I could see his face.

"What did you want to say" I said biting my lip starting to get worried now.

Noticing I was nervous and worried, he wraps his arms around me.

"Nothing to be worried about, now close your eyes" he says.

Sighing and doing what he told me to do, I close my eyes. He lets go of my body and whispers something, which I couldn't understand.

_**But if I still believe you love me  
Maybe I'll survive  
So I tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times.  
And if it's alright I'll still be loving you  
Cause I cant break it to my heart **_

"Open your eyes"

I opened my eyes and cover my mouth with my hand. Shocked at what I was seeing, all around me were roses my favourite flower, every rose was red and in the middle were white roses. I started to walk closer to the white ones and I noticed they spelled something.

_I Love You_

I couldn't believe my eyes at what I was seeing. I could feel my eyes getting watery, slowly turning around I walk fast towards him and hug him.

"I love you too" whispering in his ear

I move my face so I was eye level to him and kiss him.

(END FLASHBACK)

_**And nothing will come between us  
I want to convince myself we're perfect  
In every single way  
As long as I can keep the truth away  
From my heart  
Cause I can't break it to my heart  
**_

Of course that was ages ago but that was the most wonderful day in my whole life. I couldn't believe he did that, I knew from that day everything would be perfect. Like every relationships we had our ups and downs but we always got through them. Our friends said we the complete opposites, I guess they were right.

_**Cause I still don't have the answers  
To why we couldn't work it out  
I want to think it's something that I did  
So I can turn it back around.  
**_

Walking to the lounge room I sit down on the couch staring into the fire, watching how the red flames seem to dance on the wood. It was here on this couch that it took place the worst memory of my past with you. I still cannot believe it happen.

_**  
But if I still believe you love me  
Maybe I'll survive  
So I tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times.  
And if its alright I'll still be loving you  
**_

(FLASHBACK)

"This isn't working is it?" he says staring off into space

"Of course it is, we are just too different and that's a good thing, it hasn't been a problem before, so why is it now?" I replied sitting next to him taking hold of his hand.

"Its just different now, everything has changed" he replies taking my hand of his and stands up.

"Don't...don't walk away from me please, tell me why are you acting this way, nothing has changed." I say with quivering lips and tears spilling from my eyes.

With his head down, he turned to face me walking slowly and kneeling down to me. Staring up at me his face and eyes showed sadness and remorse.

"I'm sorry…I just can't do this anymore, we come from two different worlds" he says while lifting his hand to stroke my tears away.

I had nothing to say to him, I stood up and walked to the window with my back towards him.

"Hermione…"

When I still didn't respond he tried again.

"Hermione…I'm sorry" he gets up from the ground and walks towards me and putting a hand on my shoulder. When I didn't turn around or acknowledge his hand he walked to the door and let himself out.

With a click from the door, I turned around to see the room empty. With my body shaking I couldn't believe what just happen. I couldn't even stand anymore, my body gives way and I slide to the floor bring my knees to my body. I couldn't do anything more tears came down streaming down my face. He was gone and I didn't know what to do.

(END FLASHBACK)

_**  
But if I still believe you love me  
Maybe I'll survive  
So I tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times.  
And if it's alright I'll still be loving you**_

Whipping a few stray tears, all I know is that I'm still in love with you and nothing will change. It seemed such a long time ago, I wonder if it would have been different if I stopped you leaving or would that have made it even harder to let you go. Even now when I see you around the workplace, my heart breaks all over again.

Walking towards the window I stare off into the night sky. Thoughts running through my head, I notice a shooting star. I close my eyes and make a wish. Reopening my eyes I can tell they are shimmering with tears that haven't fallen. Every thought of him is now painful but still I care for him.

"I'm still in love with you Draco Malfoy" I say before turning away from the window.

_**And if it's alright I'll still be loving you  
Cause I cant break it to my heart  
I can't break it to my heart**_


End file.
